


Stargazers

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Christopher Eccleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Chris and Kenny meet in a weird place, but it feels kind of right.This work was made for a friend.
Relationships: Christopher Eccleston/OC
Kudos: 1





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+know+who+you+are).



Kenny looked up as he entered the restroom, in the bar opposite the hotel he was currently lodging in, and saw a decently tall man at one of the urinals with earphones in his ears.

Not wanting to disturb him, but with the restroom not all that big, Kenny went to use a urinal as far away as possible, meaning only one urinal over.

The man let out a start and turned around, accidentally giving a clear view of his package. Kenny tried his best not to look down, he really did.

The man pulled out the earphones consciously and apologised. Kenny blushed and told the man that it was ok, still trying not to look in the direction that the very visible dick had just previously been.

The man saw the barely glances and smiled at the wall, "so, what's your name?" Kenny tried to hide his smile, "I'm Kenny" He looked over at Kenny, "Hi Kenny, I'm Chris, may I buy you a drink?" Kenny nodded and smiled too, "I'd like that."

Chris and Kenny end up talking through half the night, finding out they like similar things and each other. After a while, Chris asked Kenny if he would like to come to his room. He had one of the best views from his balcony for stargazing and both seemed to love the stars. Kenny agreed and they soon found themselves in deck chairs on the balcony, pointing out constellations and laughing into the warm night air. It didnt take long for both of them to fall asleep in the chairs, heads drooping onto one another.

Kenny and Chris woke up at almost the same time the next morning and Kenny quickly realised Chris had morning wood. It was somehow kind of cute. Chris noticed a few seconds after Kenny and started apologising again, but Kenny smiled softly and told Chris he liked it. Chris couldn't help but smile softly too and the pair ended up unconsciously shifting closer.

Kenny could almost not help himself and made an aborted movement to Chris's boner. Chris saw and felt both flattered and very right about the situation with Kenny. They seemed, in the short space of time, to compliment each other so well. Like pieces of a puzzle fitting together. 

Chris blushed and asked Kenny if he would like to see his bulge and Kenny could only nod, drinking in his lips, neck, hips to a lovely engorged penis standing proud on dark curls. Kenny swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, " may I touch it?" 

Chris blushed an even deeper red and nodded. Kenny slowly startsd to run his fingers up the shaft and Chris leaned over to kiss him softly.

They kiss languidly while Kenny explores Chris's dick with his fingers and Chris, after a few more tugs from Kenny, comes with a soft whine against Kenny's mouth. Both satisfied and happy, they started their day.


End file.
